


Trick or Treat

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Halloween, One-Shot, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Halloween One-Shot.





	Trick or Treat

Halloween were approaching fast, and the trial captains, alongside Sol, Hau and Lillie had been planning a halloween party, wanting some fun after a lot of trials and challengers on the league. A venue had been found, food and drinks were ordered and now they just needed to get Luna and Gladion to tag along that evening. Sol knew that Gladion were crushing on his twin sister, which he found quite fun, and would tease him about it whenever he could. Teasing him along the lines of  _'You love me too hen, since she's my  identical twin.'_ To which Gladion would give him a glare, snarling at him that if he didn't stop right away, he would end up with two black eyes. Sol had been trying to get something out of his sister, fishing for information if she did like Gladion back, to which he didn't get any info for. Luna were quite good at avoiding the topics, as well as changing the subject whenever she found it fitting.

This day, Lillie were out with Luna, shopping for costumes to the party. Lillie wanted to go with something cute, yet scary looking. Luna suggested Mimikyu and a handful of other cute-ish ghost pokemon she could go as, while she, herself, were planning to go as Mismagius or a Mega Banette, she hadn't really decided fully yet, which was why she were with Lillie, shopping in Heahea city. In the store, they were looking at the costumes that were hanging around, and would pick a few to try on, just to rule them out, for Lillie at least. While the girls were shopping, Hau and Sol were around at Aether, hanging around Gladion just to annoy him and chat him up for the upcoming party.

«Leave me alone.» he snarled to the two.

«Aw, come on Gladion. It's all in good fun, and it sure will be better if you are around. I'm sure of it.» Sol said, waiting to use his secret weapon.

«I'm not going. I have told you several times already. I'm busy and can't leave.» he said again.

Hau and Sol exchanged looks, smirking a little while Gladion were looking down at the tablet he were holding, not noticing their mischievous smirks at him. «You know...Luna would be there.» Sol said to him, making it look like he just said it out of the blue. «She's excited and do want you around.» he added shortly.

Gladion's brain stopped when Luna were mentioned. A faint blush appearing on his cheeks. «I'm sure she'll be fine without me around there...» he muttered, not looking up from the tablet, but couldn't focus on what's on the screen anymore.

«Of course she'll be fine.» he said, shrugging. Sol then looked over at Hau, giving him a nod. «Oh, right...Isn't Illima getting there as well?» he asked Hau.

«Yeah, i'm sure he's going to be around. He did mention something about asking Luna something....if i remember correctily.» Hau said, shrugging.

Sol nodded. «Ah yeah. He did mention something like that.» Sol replied.

The two were looking at Gladion from the corner of their eyes, and could see that they had struck a nerve in him, as he just stood there, not doing anything. He tried his best to look busy, but the two knew he were lost in thought, now that they had pulled the ' _Illima-card'_  on him. 

«Ah well...If you don't want to go, that's fine.» Sol said, nodding to Hau that they would take their leave.

Gladion just hummed softly. «I'll make you regret inviting me...» he lightly hissed at them.

«See you there then.» Sol said, giving him a salut as he and Hau started to walk off. They got on the elevator and gave the blonde a wave as Hau pushed the button for the entrance area, going down with the elevator. Once they were out of his sight, they high-fived. 

_Mission complete. President Edge is coming to the party._

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

The party had been going on for a few hours now, and Gladion had seen Luna wandering around, talking and seemily having fun. He were sitting in a corner, sipping on a bottle of beer while watching people do whatever they wanted to do. Sitting there, he kept asking himself why he were there, at this party. He knew it was because Luna were going to be there, as well as he already knew that they probably wouldn't talk or anything, at least not anything more than the greeting when they meet earlier that evening.

Sol were chatting up some female ace trainers, Hau and Lillie were chatting up each other, and Illima were chatting up Luna, which irked him the wrong way. He and Luna had almost already kissed a few times, but were either interupted or he chickened out in the last minute. It had been rather awkward for a while, but they didn't act more on it after that, almost avoiding each other after the last time, which were late spring this year. Without noticing it himself, he were sulking about it all.

«Sitting here sulking?»

He heard the female voice say to him as he took a sip of the beer. He looked up at the figure, who had her hands on her hips as she looked at him. «What makes you say that?»

«Well...» she started, taking the chair beside him. «The fact that you are sitting in the darkest corner of the place, sipping on some cheap beer does say a lot.» she said, smirking a little at him.

«Whatever you say, Luna...Whatever you say.» he muttered, taking another sip of the brown liquid.

Luna just rolled her eyes, looking around the room. In the spur of the moment, she grabbed the beer bottle of his and gulped down a good portion of it. Gladion just looked at her in shock, as she had several times said that she didn't like the taste of it, yet, there she was, gulping it down. She placed the bottle on the table and grimaced.

«Fuck, that's bitter...» she squeaked.

Looking at the bottle, seeing that there wasn't much left, he didn't even bother to finish it. Looking over at her, who were still having a grimace on her face. «Not as fancy as you like it?» he asked.

«Bleh...» she muttered, and sent him a glare. «Says who, Mr. fancypants?»

They just kept glaring at each other, and he couldn't really reply to that, as he sure were from quite the fancy family, considering that her and Sol's weren't. The glaring they gave each other ended up with them cracking a smile, and eventually giving a soft laugh, knowing how ridiculous it was. Luna shifted her gaze out to the crowd on the floor, that were dancing, and moving with the rhythm of the music. As she were busy looking at the crowd, he kept staring at her, looking her up. She were wearing a Mismagius costume, and he couldn't help but to notice how the dress she were wearing, were enhancing her soft curves just right. Looking away from her, he felt his face heat up, but blamed on the alcohol, even though he haven't been drinking that much. 

Luna then groaned lightly. «Ugh...I need some air.» she said and got up from the chair, finding her way through the crowd and out the exit.

Gladion just watched her leave, and took a quick glance in the direction she were looking, finding Sol quite busy making out with an Ace trainer girl. «Same...» he muttered to himself and found his way out the exit as well.

Stepping outside of the venue, he saw Luna sitting on a bench right with the entrance, with her arms crossed. He walked up, leaning against the wall beside her, not saying anything. They were there for a while, just watching the many people walking past the venue, as well as leaving and entering the venue the party were at where held. Gladion put his hands in the pockets of the jacket he were wearing, not saying anything, but looked down at Luna occasionally, seeing that her arms were still crossed and that she were shivering lightly. Debating with himself if he should break the ice and start a conversation, be became so lost in thought that he didn't notice that she had gotten up from the bench, and walked up front of him.

«Trick or Treat?»

Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked down at her. «What?» he replied in confusion.

«Do you want a  _trick_?...» she said, wriggling her fingers in front of his face. «...Or do you want a  _treat_?» she shortly added.

He raised an eyebrow at her. «And how am i suppose to reply to that?» he asked, thinking that she would either toss something in his face, or hand him whatever of candy that were already floating around inside the venue.

She groaned and rolled her eyes at him. «Oh, come on, Gladion. It's a simple question, and should be quite easy to answer.» she said to him, placing her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto one of her legs.

He sighed and looked past her. «Not in the mood for a trick, so...» he started, but got interupted by her pulling him down by the collar of the jacket, feeling her soft lips on his.

His mind went blank and his brain short circuited as she pulled away. She gave a soft giggle as she saw his confused expression, as well as he tried to say something, but nothing came out of him. «To much of a treat?» she asked him softly.

«I...uh...» he managed to mutter lightly.

She shrugged and turned around, feeling quite dissapointed that he didn't say anything, nor react the way she wanted to. As she were about to walk off, he came to his senses again. Before she were to far away from him, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around towards him, pulling her as close as possible as he leaned down, placing his lips on hers before she could say or do anything. She got equally as surprised as him when she did the same thing, but instead of just standing there, she leaned up towards him, kissing back. 

Breaking the kiss, their eyes met. «I wasn't done with my treat.» he murmured, placing his hands on her hips to pull her close to him.

She just gave a soft chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. «Oh, i'm sorry...I didn't know.» she murmured back.

Locking their lips again, they forgot that they were out and in front of the entrance, were everyone could see them. Getting lost in each other, they didn't notice Lillie walking out, only to turn in the door when she saw the two making out. She hurried inside, lightly squeeling to herself, muttering 'finally' to herself while clapping her hands in excitement. Breaking the kiss, their eyes met. She smiled softly, to which he smiled softly back.

«Trick or Treat?» she repeated and unwrapped her arms from him, taking a few steps back. 

Gladion just looked at her in confusion as she put her index finger on her lips, gesturing for him to stay quiet, giving him a playful wink.As she stepped to the side, she pointed to her head, tapping her finger on her forhead a little as she walked into the venue again, joining the others and getting the most of the party. Gladion just stood there, looking around himself, still confused about what just happend.

 _They kissed. Twice._  And he sure wasn't done when she broke it, only to confuse him more with that wink of hers, and gesturing him to be quiet.  _Is she drunk?_  He knew that she wasn't the one to drink alcohol, much less, at a party. He stood there, looking rather dumbfounded as he took in the surroundings, hearing people leave the venue, as it got late and the party had started to die down a few minutes earlier. Lillie, Hau and Sol left eventually, leaving Luna to make sure the venue were closed and somewhat decent until the last guests left. 

Once there were no one walking out anymore, Gladion walked in, seeing Luna holding a trashbag, picking up cups from the tables, making it easier for the others to clean up at a later time. He sighed and walked up to her.

«Why are you cleaning all by yourself?» he asked her, starting to help.

«Someone has to.» was all the said back to him. They continued to clean the remaining beer cups for a while, only to break the silence between them before they were about to leave. «So...What's the verdict?» she asked him out of the blue.

Gladion looked down at the dark haired girl, who had her hands on her hips, expecting a reply. «Uuuh...Treat?» he hesitated, not sure what he actually were replying to.

Luna nodded, humming softly. «A treat it is then.» she replied, giving him a soft smile.

«I don't get it...» he muttered to her, shaking his head.

«And you never will...Unless you manage to figure it out.» she replied, giving him another playful wink.

She walked off, only for him to follow her out of the venue, heading towards the Marine. As they kept walking over, it slowly got up for Gladion what she kinda meant. It was her way of confessing, and knowing that she were a playful soul, it took a short while for him to figure it out. He stopped, which she noticed and stopped a little in front of him, looking back at him confused.

«You're very clever, Luna...Very clever.» he said and hurried up to her. She just smiled and shrugged at him as he pulled her close by her hips, their noses slightly touching. «I think i'll enjoy this  _treat_.» he said with a smirk. 

Luna just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck again. «I might just turn into a trick.» she murmured.

«To late for that now.» he murmured back, leaning in and locked their lips softly.

  **\--------------------------------------------------------**  

A month had passed since the Halloween party, and it had recentily gotten official between the young, coming president and the champions twin sister. The media in Alola being all over the place, wanting to get some sort of information, only for the two to reply with the same whenever they were seen together or alone.

 _It started with just a trick or treat._   


End file.
